The present invention relates to a surface acoustic wave resonator which features small losses, high Q values and high spurious suppression.
A surface acoustic wave resonator having small losses and high Q values can be realized by employing an interdigital transducer (IDT) with many electrodes as disclosed in "Koyamada et al.; `Analysis of SAW Resonators Using Long IDT's and Their Applications`, The Transactions of the Institute of Electronics and Communication Engineers of Japan, Vol. 60 - A No. 9, September, 1977". Though this method is effective to reduce the loss and to increase the Q value, no consideration has been given in regard to decreasing spurious responses as will be described below.